Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Explorers of The Lost Cave
by tanslec
Summary: Team Deon are assigned to find The Lost Cave.


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Lost Cave

The Lost Cave was once a popluar Pokemon habitat that lurked on an island not too far from the Pokemon Guild. But one day the part of the island the cave was on was seen floating away and disappeared into the empty blue scenary. Search parties were organised at the Guild to search for the part of the island and its cave, but after a very long search, the rescuers gave up hope of finding the cave. They say it sank to the bottom of the ocean somewhere, some say it keeps on floating and never stops travelling the oceans, but some say it is still out there somewhere, lost and never moves from its spot. But the cave had been missing for over a year now, and it wasnt until today that Wigglytuff, head of the Guild decided to call out for another search party- this time to a Pokemon team she had heard much about. She knew this pair would be perfect for the job...

" Come on Espeon, WAKE UP!" said Umbreon. He pushed at her cushion bed.

" Huh? Come on Umbreon its only...10:30! Wgglytuff expected us twenty minutes ago!" Espeon gasped.

" I was poking you for over ten minutes, you would'nt wake up!" he replied.

" What? Are you sure...?" she said giving him a fixed look.

" ...OK OK! I got distracted by the smell of the pastry again! I can't help it!"

" OK, just come on!" Espeon said taking Umbreon with her as she ran out of the cabin.

" Ah! You're late!" exclaimed Wigglytuff.

" Sorry Wigglytuff, Espeon oversle...", he felt a nudge at his leg, "...uh...we overslept." Umbreon replied.

" Anyway, Team Deon, your mission objective of course concerns the 'Lost Cave'. I have instructed that two Pellipper meet you outside the Guild entrance to fly you to overseas. There you'll begin your seach for that cave. If you find the cave, I want you to land and explore the inside of it. By now it will probably be empty, except, the caves guardian.

"Caves guardian?" asked Umbreon.

" A guardian lies at the very end of the cave. It swore never to leave the cave, no matter what happened, protecting the cave from danger. But after all this time, the guardian is more than likely to he easily startled by trespassers. Explain your mission, the situation and that I sent you. But I warn you, he is very powerful, so beware if you have to prove your power to make him agree with your terms. Remember, I chose you two because of your determination and dire strength. Do not let me down." Wigglytuff continued.

" Yes sir!" they said simultaneously. They made their way to the front of the Guild, and found the two Pellipper awaiting their arrival.

" All aboard the Pellipper express!" said Espeon, jumping onto a Pellippers back. The two Pellipper took off and headed East towards the sea.

" Who knows how long it could be until we discover this cave.." shouted Espeon through the strong winds crashing into her face.

" We've been flying for five minutes now, just keep looking!" yelled Umbreon. More and more miles of ocean passed by the two eons and their Pellipper, with no trace of life.

" Come on...where is that...hey wait- whats that? Espeon look!" Umbreon pointed his paw in the direction of the shadow in the distance. Through fog came a huge cave, brown and surrounded by strangely healthy grass on the small piece of land it was attracted to. The entrance was small and dark. Some more fog started to stir up in the air through the bright sky.

" Come on!" said Umbreon. They jumped off the Pellipper onto the island, shook their wings for thanks and walked up to the entrance.

" There it is..." said Umbreon.

" You ready for this?" Espeon said.

" Sure am! Lets go.." Umbreon confidently replied.

They walked through the entrance of the cave, cold water dripping from the ceiling. The cave lightened up instantly as they walked inside. It seemed it was lighted by a strange energy source coming from the back of the cave. The two bravely walked on, having to avoid many pillars and walls, taking them in all kinds of directions. The air levels in the cave were midly cold, getting much colder as they carried on. They came to a stop in front of a short river. The other side led to a split in the paths directions, leading to two possible routes.

" How are we going to cross that river?" Espeon asked.

" I know, we'll need some kind of raft, or a large block of ice..." Umbreon suggested.

" Look! Theres a smaller boulder in the river, maybe we can use that!" Espeon said.

" How?" asked a puzzled Umbreon.

" I know, I'll use psychic!" Espeons eyes glowed and made telepathic contact with the rock. But, the rock was too strong for the psychic power. Umbreon contributed with his psychic, but still no luck.

" No...its stuck in that river..." said Espeon. It was too wide to jump, even to the boulder.

" Maybe we should just give up..." Umbreon sighed.

" Not yet! Umbreon, lets both of use psychic in the water!" They both glowed with a strong telepathic power, until, a Sealeo rose from the river.

" Yes! It worked!" cheered Espeon.

" Hey! Put me down!" protested the Sealeo.

"Sealeo, we need your help getting across this river." said Umbreon.

" Oh! O.K! Just let me go!" Soon enough, the Sealeo surfed Espeon and Umbreon across the river to the other side.

" Thanks again Sealeo!" yelled Espeon as he dived back down into the water.

" Now, lets go!" said Umbreon. They continued walking through the cave, and arrived at the split path.

" Which way to go..." said Umbreon.

" Well its too dark to see whats down the path, I know." Espeon used psychic to look down the left path. It was a dead end, a huge brown wall.

The two continued to walk on down the right path, passing a few more pillars until...they came to another stop.

" Oh no!" shouted Umbreon. They stopped in front of another river, this time it was three times longer than the one before. The water was mukier and much thicker than before.

" Espeon, I hate to say this, but I don't think we can go on...this rivers too long and I don't think theres one sign of life living in there." He sat down on the floor with his head in shame from the feeling of a failed mission.

" Come on Umbreon, we never give up! I know waters been one of your weak points in the past, but we've been assigned to this mission because of our strength and character! If we give up now, we fail. We have to think of a way across.." Espeon said.

" Come on Espeon didn't you see this coming? Now we'll never make it out of here..."

" Hey, we have psychic powers, and the ceiling looks like it could easily give way..." Espeon continued.

" But..." Espeon pressed her paw over Umbreons mouth.

" Remember this Umbreon, we're not in this for us, we're doing this for all of Pokemon kind, the Guild, just think- the islands cave was once a safe haven, a home, a paradise. Umbreon, we can do this, we can return this cave to its original habitat!" She removed her paw. Umbreons face turned into a confident grin.

" You're right!" he said.

" Alright! Now lets find that guardian!"

" Of course we're gonna have to cross this river first.." Umbreon added.

" I got it! Umbreon, use shadow ball on the ceiling! I'll use psychic!" The two unleashed their power against the rocky ceiling. Sure enough, most of it fell into the river. The pieces jumbled together and formed a small bridge- like path on the water.

" Lets go!" said Umbreon. As the two ran across the bridge, the water virated slightly, before a huge Muk jumped up from the murky water.

" Take this!" shouted Umbreon, using shadowball to bounce it back into the air. Espeon followed with psybeam, sending the Muk back into the water in a confused state.

" Now's our chance! Come on!" said Umbreon. The two ran across the rest of the bridge and continued in the next path. More and more light grew as they continued to travel on, avoiding a mysterious encounter with an Electrode and a Geodude. They turned another gloomy corner and stopped at a short waterfall, blocking the entrance. A small pond lay in front of it.

" Oh no, a waterfall?" Espeon said.

" Hold on! This waterfall isn't crashing down, theres no rocks at the bottom! It means we can just run throught it!" said Umbreon.

" Its worth a try!" Espeon. At the same time, the two leaped through the waterfall, and into what looked like a shrine- assossiated room.

" Look up there!" gasped Espeon. The two looked up, and sure enough there was the cave guardian. He sat on a rock at the back end of a cave. He appeared to be meditating, until his long ears rose as his aura picked up on a two- Pokemon presence. His eyes opened wide. Espeon and Umbreon took a step back. The Pokemon jumped high from its rock to the ground. He eyed the two suspiciously.

" Err...hello, sir. We were sent by Wigglytuff of the Guild to come and..."

" Silence!" the Pokemon yelled, raising his left arm and hand palm out towards Umbreon.

" Who are you?" Espeon asked. The Pokemon's eyes quickly shifted towards Espeon.

" My name is Lucario. I am the guardian of this cave ever since it was formed on East- Look island. I have taken the titled of Guardian after my ansenstors who reigned many centuries ago. I vowed to watch over this island and its cave of inhabitance and never leave its site...even when it was cut off from the rest of the island."

" Please sir hear us out!" Espeon pleaded.

" You see, Lucario, we were sent from the Guild by Wigglytuff who has instructed us to find the caves guardian and to take this part of the island back to the res of it. It's been missing for years, please sir, we need to take it back!" said Umbreon. Lucario lowered his arm.

" For years I've tried to get this cave back to the island, but I can't leave its site and needed Pokemon with the right amount of power and determination to do so." Lucario continued.

" We'll help! Its our duty as rescue teams to come to the help of Pokemon in need of our help. We are Team Deon, and we would be glad to get this cave back to the island!" Umbreon proudly said. Lucario thought hard about his decision. He knew it would be a hard journey, but had to give it a try.

" O.K. Team Deon, I'm going to need all the help I can get. You two have psychic abilities, correct?"

Espeon gasped.

" Of course! I can use my psychic power from the roof of the cave and Lucario can use his telepathy inside the cave to help levitate the cave back to the island, and Umbreon can use dark pulse to apply force to our psychic power, pushing the cave back towards the island...but we'll have to act fast, our powers won't hold out forever." said Espeon.

" Lets give this a try!" said Umbreon, encouragingly.

" You ready Lucario?" shouted Espeon from the outside of the cave. She was standing on top of the cave, just on top of a small hole in which she could see and hear Lucario through. Umbreon stood behind the cave in a small patch of grass.

" You ready Umbreon?" shouted Espeon yelled from on top of the cave.

" Yeah! Are you?" he yelled back.

" Sure am!" she confidently replied, staring towards the sea.

" O.K team, lets do this. Commence power!" commanded Lucario.

Espeon activated her psychic powers to completly surround the piece of land they were on. The power took full effect in going to the cave, but nothing was lifting or moving. Espeon shut her eyes tight and forced with all her might and eventually the psychic power took control of the island and the cave. She opened her eyes again and sighed in relief. Lucario next closed his eyes and widened out his arms, shaking the ground and eventually lifting the island off the water. He and Espeon kept their energy where it was.

" OK, now Umbreon! Move this island with your dark pulse!" said Espeon. Umbreon's body glowed all over, and unleashed a widening ray of telepathic pulse. They struck the island hard, forcing it to move a little. Umbreon kept at it, unleashing diffferent auras onto the cave, moving the island even more.

" Yes! It's working!" yelled Espeon. She continued to keep the islands movement stable whilst Lucario levitated it above seas. Umbreons rays were getting stronger and stronger, giving the island more movement and directing it back to its homeland. Suddently, Umbreons auras stopped becoming so powerful, and Espeons psychic telekenisis was becoming weaker. Suddently the island started to move at a much slower pace.

" Oh no!" cried Espeon. Lucario yelled as he tried to keep the island in the air. Just before his powers weakened too, a Buizel popped its head from above the waters surface.

" Huh?" said Umbreon. Then, a Squirtle appeared, followed by a Dewgong, a Kingler, some Sealeo, some Blastoise, a few Poliwrath, a couple dozen Poliwag and loads more water Pokemon.

" Woah!" yelled Umbreon.

" Whats going on?" said Espeon. The water Pokemon noticed the cave, and struck with all their might multiple water guns, hydro pumps and water pulses all at the cave. It had tremendous success, kicking off the island again at a much faster speed rate.

" Come on guys!" yelled Espeon and Umbreon started to unleash dark pulse again, Espeon focused her energy and Lucario used all the aura he had. The three gave it everything they had along with the hundreds of water blasts on the cave, making it look something like a speedboat.

" Guys! I see it!" gasped Espeon. In the distance was the island, and the Guild not too far from it.

" Master! Master!" yelled a Pellipper.

" What is it Pellipper?" said Wigglytuff.

" I just saw it through the telescope, look! It's Team Deon with the island!" Wigglytuff looked through the telescope at the island shooting its way across the sea towards the island.

" OK water Pokemon! Let loose!" said Umbreon. The water Pokemon stopped their water sprays to descend the islands travelling speed.

" OK guys, lets give it everything we've got until we reach that island!" said Umbreon. He threw out his dark pulse harder than before whilst Espeon maintained her telepathic control off the ship. The island finally came into view, and just as the cave land gently crashed into it, Espeon, Umbreon and Lucario released their powers and fell in a heap on the cave. The Pokemon rescue teams and the entire Guild was waiting there to greet them.

" We did it!" cried Espeon.

" I can't belive it! We made it!" shouted Espeon. All the Pokemon cheered as they jumped off the cave onto the main land.

" Congratulations Umbreon and Espeon! You got the cave back to the island just as you promised! Now all the Pokemon on the island have a relaxing place to stay and relax whenever they like! Of course it will have to be brightened up a bit at first of course, but that won't be any trouble! Team Deon, I reward you with these ribbons of honour", Wigglytuff said handing Espeon and Umbreon a Gold Ribbon each, " I also would like to give you these Oran berries, you must be starving!"

" Oh yeah I guess I am!" said Espeon.

" Me too!" said Umbreon.

" But wait, what about Lucario? He deserves some credit too." said Espeon, looking towards the cave.

" I'm sure the combining of the cave and the island is rewarding enough for him.", Wigglytuff smiled, " But of course you're all welcome to visit him anytime you wish, especially you Espeon and Umbreon, anytime!" he added. All the water- type Pokemon that helped out were in the distance, all waving at the Guild. Espeon and Umbreon waved back, and all the water Pokemon sprayed a gleaming water fountain into the sky. Espeon and Umbreon laughed happily, just as the water Pokemon dived back into the water.

" Well, I don't know about you guys, but I feel like celebrating!" said Wigglytuff.

" Of course! An honour meal for Team Deon, Espeon and Umbreon!" cheered Pellipper. The rest of the Guild happily aggreed.

" Well Espeon, I think we did a great job after all!" said Umbreon happily.

" We sure did Umbreon!" Espeon happily agreed and with that the two followed the scent of the freshly cooked pastry into the Guild.


End file.
